underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marcus Corvinus
Obviously, Marcus did suffer actual damage from the sunlight. When I watched the movie, you could see the burning and the smoke from his flesh when he went into the sunlight. It's not a Fear, its a actual weakness. :I'm unsure what scene you're talking about, but I don't remember ever seeing this. Could you possibly provide screencaps, or a general idea of where this happens? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 14:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) READ AND ANSWER PLEASE Okay so i have just watched all 3 Underworld's and dont get me wrong there a good watch if you dont really pay attention to what is actually going on 1. This selena seems to be unstoppable.. First she slay's viktor.. Bearing in mind he has what 700+ years on her but she still manages to be quicker than him to slice his head open. 2. The elder corvinus ( I forget his name) Give's selena his blood enabling her to be stronger yes and walk in sunlight... So WHY did Markus flee from the fight on that road? Surely he has the power aswell if it is his father's blood he has in him... 3. Same theory with point 1.. William being basically the first werewolf who is older than Viktor so he will be atleast 800-900+ yet Michael overpowers him and snaps his jaw.. I'm sorry but they say the older a vampire or werewolf is the stronger.. So William being nearly a 1000 years old get bitchslapped by a hybrid.. Fair enough Michael is ment to be the vamp/lycan equivalent to superman but come on? 4.I do not see how the elder corvinus blood make's selena stronger than Markus.. It is Markus' blood aswell so where doe's this extra strength come from? 5. How did Michael come back to life? He got a pole through the heart and wrist's dragged of in a bodybag then wake's up and kills William GTFOOH. 6. Last but not least WHAT is the Elder corvinus' power.... William was bitten by a wolf and Markus by a bat so doe's there dad just never age or some shit? It says he was the first of the immortal's so am i right there orrr..... What is the point in them being Elder's when they get bitch slapped by noob's * The bat bite caused Marcus' mutated genes to mutate even further, making him unable to walk in the sunlight. Because Selene was not a natural member of the family, it makes sense that the blood would have a different effect on her than on Marcus. Her method of receiving Alexander's blood was also different from Marcus', so that may have effected how it reacted to her body as well. * William had just spent 600 years with no exposure to blood or any kind of sustenance. It's amazing that he even had the ability to fight at all. * Selene was not stronger than Marcus at any point. She came close to ''matching his strength at a couple of points, which made him realize she'd drunk his father's blood. She simply survived because she was a better fighter than him, and knew how to dodge many of his attacks. She also ripped off his entire wing talon, so the pain would have put him off a bit. * As a Hybrid, Michael's body had extreme regeneration powers. He was never actually dead at all, just in a hibernative state as his body fixed itself. Once the healing was done, he woke up. * Selene says Alexander is "the strongest of them" and he doesn't deny it, so he has some serious strength, along with a healthy dose of immortality. He simply chose not to fight his sons, even though he could have. * None of the Elders were killed by "noobs". Amelia was ambushed by a pack of Lycans on an enclosed train, Viktor was killed by the well-trained 600 year old Selene while distracted by Michael (who is more powerful than any member of either species due to the combining of the viruses), and Marcus was killed by Selene as well. Selene's age and training were a huge factor in her ability to kill basically everything, and she also had extra power right from the start because she was turned by Viktor. Alexander's blood helped her enormously in her battle against Marcus, allowing her to outmanuever him. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 10:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Where does it say in the movies that he is a hybrid and that is why he can transform into a bat-creature? When we see him at the end of the first movie, he is already transformed before the blood reaches him. Where is the logical and rational explanation for it, both the original viewing of him, and the assertment that he is a hybrid after the blood? In the related topic, Hybrids (Vampire-dominant), it says "A Hybrid who was a Vampire first, on the other hand, has more physical attributes portraying its Vampiric ancestry. While it shares the black eyes, grey skin, Lycan talons and musculature of a Lycan-dominant Hybrid, a Vampire-dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, no hair at all, and taloned wings. Marcus was the only known Vampire-Lycan Hybrid.", yet again I reiterate - Marcus also looked this way in the chamber. So then why are these traits of his considered hybrid? 08:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Michael specifically asks Selene in the truck if Marcus is a Hybrid, and she says "Yes". You're confusing the appearance of a hibernating Vampire Elder with what Marcus became. At the end of the first movie, he is identical to what Viktor looked like, because he had been in hibernation for 2 centuries. His hibernating appearance does not display the bat ears, needle-like teeth, or flattened nose seen in the second movie, and the skin is a different texture and shade than that of his Hybrid form. Last but not least, the final scene of Underworld shows him looking identical to what Viktor looked like when he was first brought from hibernation, but then Marcus' eyes open and change from blue (Vampire) to black (Hybrid) after showing a long shot tracing the blood of the dead Lycan down into his coffin. HTH. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 09:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : I have some questions of my own. Who is the strongest, not including Eve. 1. Is Selene as a vampire-corvinus strain hybrid stronger than Michael is as a Lycan dominant Hybrid? 2. Is Marcus as a Vampire dominant Hybrid stronger than Michael, as a Lycan dominant Hybrid? 3. Is William stronger then either Michael, Marcus, or Selene Aang13 (talk) 13:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) in their hybrid forms? Really a hybrid? Is Marcus Corvinus really a hybrid? As far as I could see, there was nothing lycan-like in his appearence, he seemed to be a "human bat". Sure, the blood of Singe has awaken him and gave the memories of the Lycan to him, but I'm not sure that this turned him into a hybrid. --Exodianecross (talk) 05:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know what else it would have made him. He drank lycan blood and woke up with a bat form. The viruses seem to combine in a different way for each person. It's true he doesn't seem to resemble a lycan in any way. —yellowantphil (talk) 05:50, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Marcus display the same ability to turn into a more powerful creature, similar to lycans that are able to turn into a wolf like creature, he is able to turn into a bat like creature wich makes a certain sense since he a vampire dominant and also the first vampire. Marcus is pretty much a evolved vampire just like Michael is a evolved Lycan.---TrinityOverlord (talk) 13:13, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Maybe, but when I watched Underworld: Evolution the first time, and got the knowledge that Marcus was "the first vampire" ever, I thought that as a "prototype" he was always more advanced than anyone he ever sired, including Victor and Amelia. And that he had the ability to become a "human bat" from the beginning, and not because of the circumstance that he was awaken with the blood of a Lycan! --Exodianecross (talk) 16:29, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Michael - "Is he a hybrid?" Selene - "Yes." There is no way Selene would have recognized Marcus had hybridized if he had had the bat appearance all along. Further, having wings would have given him a major edge over Viktor, which he would have taken advantage of years ago. The black eyes and bat-like form are entirely caused by mutations triggered by drinking the blood of a Lycan. He is definitely a hybrid. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 21:01, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::I understand your point, but Marcus seemed very familiar with his form as a "human bat", with all his abilities. I assumed that this was part of his mutation after bitten by the bat and he was ALWAYS capable to transform into this form. That he never did this during his reigns, well, it's possible that he saw no reason to show himself this ability to other vampires. --Exodianecross (talk) 03:13, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I also had a similar impression when I watched years ago. It would kinda makes more sense and would explain why William never became a hybrid after eating and drinking blood from vampires for all those centuries.TrinityOverlord (talk) 17:04, February 18, 2017 (UTC) One problem, we don't know if William ate any vampires.--Hulk10 (talk) 18:34, February 18, 2017 (UTC) True, but being hunted with high priority by them for such a long time and never have ate or at least bitten some long enough to swallow a fair amount of their blood, that's just some bad luck, right there (for William, I mean).TrinityOverlord (talk) 18:54, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Except that Lycans have eaten vampire flesh and never gotten sick..........--Hulk10 (talk) 20:36, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes, but they aren't direct descendants of Corvinus. Maybe William's virus was so potent that could destroy the vampire virus before such hybridization could occur. But who knows, vampires and werewolves/lycans have different physiologies that may work in different ways sometimes.TrinityOverlord (talk) 20:57, February 18, 2017 (UTC) The different physiologies thing makes the most sense.--Hulk10 (talk) 21:14, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Marcus vs William Now that I have had time to deliberate I find that Marcus after becoming a hybrid was likely stronger than William.--Hulk10 (talk) 05:58, February 18, 2017 (UTC)